Dinamarca is the winner
by SakikoBondevik
Summary: Los cinco nordicos se encuentran viendo animadamente eurovision. Finalmente, dan los resultados finales dando por sentado así de que Den es el ganador de este año 2013. ¿Como serán las reacciones de los cinco? /Pasen y lean/Felicidades a Dinamarca! Una gran canción :)


Kyaaaaa! ¿Vieron ayer Eurovisión? Por supuesto que si! Seguro que es por eso por lo que están aquí :P

En mi opinión me gusto un poquito más la canción de Nor que la de Den, pero aquí cada uno tenemos nuestras opiniones :)

Y que me dicen de la actuación de Rumania? XD debo decir que está en mi top 5 hahahahah

Y amé la canción de Ice, ¿a quien le recordó el cantante a Thor? xD sin duda no paran de hablar de ello por las redes jajajajaja

Respecto a España, que puedo decirles? Me lo esperaba, no soy muy fan de ESDM, a ver si nos ponemos las pilas y llevamos mejores cantantes y algo más conocidos a eurovisión, en los últimos años los cantantes que hemos enviado, Ni siquiera los conocía! Esto no puede seguir así e.e

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece...y Eurovision tampoco, si no, las votaciones no habrían acabado así

* * *

Los nórdicos se encontraban viendo los últimos momentos de Eurovisión animadamente, exceptuando por más de una interrupción como gritos, golpes, bailecitos debido a la alegría, algún que otro "¡chúpate esa Suecia!" o simplemente sonrisas, reprimiendo sus verdaderas ganas de alegría. Hasta que finalmente Lituania dio las últimas votaciones, dando ya por sentado que el ganador de este año era Dinamarca con una gran ventaja en sus puntuaciones.

Estaban sentados Islandia, Noruega y Dinamarca en un sillón de tres plazas, respectivamente, frente al televisor. Mientras que Suecia y Finlandia estaban en otro de dos plazas perpendicular al otro sofá. Sin duda, todas sus caras eran muy distintas entre sí debidas a su posición en la tabla final. El rostro de Den satisfacía tal felicidad, que con la luminosidad que desprendía casi hasta se podría iluminar una ciudad entera (?); Noruega mostraba seriedad, y algo de frustración por haber quedado en un puesto inferior a la de su molesto-amigo-enemigo-danés, aun así estaba satisfecho por su propia posición; Suecia estaba feliz, aunque no lo mostrase, por sus resultados finales, habiendo quedado en 14ª posición ya que desde un principio, lo sospechaba. Y también cabe decir que de vez en cuando el sueco miraba de reojo al finlandés con algo de preocupación, ya que el pobre tenía un semblante triste y deprimido, ya que se suponía que las apuestas apuntaban alto para el pequeño, pero al final fue todo lo contrario quedando solamente en el antepenúltimo puesto. Y bueno, Islandia solamente estaba algo entristecido por su 17ª posición, porque él desde un principio había tenido una gran confianza en sí mismo.

-¡SíIIII!-el danés se levantó del sofá de un salto con sus brazos en alto, y debida a la emoción, cogió las mejillas del noruego y le dio un gran beso en los labios dejando a Noruega sockeado durante varios segundos, y tras varios momentos después de separarse, comenzó a formarse un ambiente bastante tenso alrededor de él, a lo que el islandés solo se apartó un poco de su hermano mayor debido a la incomodidad que éste le causaba. Luego Dinamarca se posicionó frente Suecia señalándole con su dedo índice- ¡Chúpate esa Suecia!-volvió a burlarse haciendo que el sueco frunciese algo más el ceño.

Cuando volteó, solo puedo notar un gran dolor en su mejilla y no pudo evitar caerse al suelo debida a la intensidad del golpe-Auch!-se llevó una mano al lugar herido, y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del noruego –Ah~ Noru~ ¿Por qué me pegaste?-hizo un puchero y se levantó mostrando así la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

-¿Me besas sin siquiera mi consentimiento, y aun así te quejas?-el noruego molesto, posiciono su dedo índice en el pecho del otro-olvídate de mis felicitaciones por la primera posición, Anko-sentenció Noruega para después volver a tomar asiento frente su hermano y empezar a entablar una "amena " conversación.

-Jooooo~ Noru~ no seas malo~-se quejó infantilmente Dinamarca, a lo que el noruego solo volteó la cabeza hacia el islandés para seguir su conversación entre hermanos y de pasó molestar a Dinamarca. El danés sólo se sentó en una esquinita de la habitación entristecido y susurrando cosas sin sentido, olvidándose por completo de su victoria en Eurovisión.

-Te lo mereces por tus tonterías-Le dijo simplemente el sueco con intenciones de burla al ganador del concurso.

-A eso le suelen llamar karma-el finlandés soltó una pequeña risita. A lo que como respuesta Suecia le miró con esa mirada tan penetrante suya dejando a Finlandia bastante nervioso-¿D-dije algo malo?-preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa muy notoria.

El sueco solo negó con la cabeza y posiciono su palma de la mano sobre el hombro del menor haciendo que este pegara un pequeño bote por el susto-siento tu tan baja posición, te merecías una mejor-le apoyo el de gafas. Fin sonrió algo entristecido (y también relajado) y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Unas veces se gana, y otras veces se pierde-el pequeño cogió en brazos a Hanatamago, que por casualidad pasaba por al lado suyo, y la abrazó ahora feliz con una gran sonrisa feliz en su rostro-además es genial que en dos años seguidos hayan ganado dos países nórdicos–el sueco solo asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho por el finlandés.

Y bueno, volviendo al noruego y su hermano pequeño, que como dije, habían comenzado una conversación, el islandés no paraba de quejársele a su hermano.

-Me prometiste que me darías 8, 10 o 12 puntos-se cruzó de brazos Islandia bastante molesto-¡y al final me diste un simple 4! ¡Un 4!-grito exasperado el pequeño. El noruego con su mismo semblante serio de siempre le cogió de los hombros y lo acercó hacia él.

-Cuantas veces quieres que te repita que yo no puedo dirigir las votaciones, son mis habitantes los decidieron hacerlo así-de los hombros del islandés, sus manos pasaron a las mejillas del peligris y comenzó a tirar de ellas suavemente, aunque Islandia comenzó a quejarse-Además, tu solo me diste 10 puntos-le recordó el noruego.-Siendo tu Onii-chan, deberías haberme dado los 12- Ice consiguió zafarse del agarre de su hermano, y le cogió las muñecas apartándolas de él lo más lejos posible.

-No tienes ningún derecho a quejarte, Nore-frunció el ceño el menor-te doy 10 puntos y tú a mi sólo 4 –hizo énfasis en el "10" y el "4". Noruega suspiro pesadamente-así que solamente, no digas nada-finalizó Islandia.

-Digas lo que digas no tienes razón, porque tú y yo no hemos votado, -ahora fue el noruego quien enfatizo sus palabras, en este caso el "tú" y "yo"-por lo que tus palabras no tienen ni pies ni cabeza-el islandés le iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

De pronto, Dinamarca se levantó de una sobresaltando a los otros cuatro y se posicionó en el centro de la sala, volviendo a mostrar su gran enegía. Levanto sus brazos al aire y gritó-¡es hora de salir a celebrarlo chicos!

Todos asintieron satisfechos por la propuesta del danés, olvidando todo en general y a lo sucedido anteriormente, y se fueron felices a tomarse un par de copas por ahí, coincidiendo así con gran parte de sus países amigos.

Además de luego, quejarse durante varios días después por los gritos del animado Dinamarca, encima de que tenía pinta de que ésta alegría de iba durar bastante al orgulloso danés.

* * *

Y bueno, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Qué me dicen del beso lésbico de Finlandia? Sin duda yo creo que lo hicieron más para llamar la atención y conseguir asi más puestos que otra cosa, al final no les ha servido de mucho je je je.

Espero que les haya gustado este ¿drabble? ¿one-shoot? No se ni lo que he conseguido al final xDDD

Espero sus reviews, ya sean buenos o malos….si son malos, por favor no se pasen XD

No se aceptan ni tomatazos, ni patatazos (?)

Bye Bye

PD: estoy cabreada porque Italia (además de muchos otros países vecinos) no le dio ni un mísero punto a España….fijo que Romano tiene algo que ver ¡Lo juro por los dibujos de los nórdicos de mi habitación! (?)


End file.
